


Pitch Black的幸福生活

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 大名鼎鼎的黑魔王Pitch Black遭遇了最惨无人道的几周，这一切都归功于他宅邸里新来的两位房客。
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)





	Pitch Black的幸福生活

「1」开端（上）  
  
Pitch Black一直是众所周知无比潇洒的反派。  
  
那是事情发生的第一周。  
伟大的Pitch Black正在自己的邪恶老宅里练习反派的笑声，然后听见一阵敲门声。  
“你是谁？想干嘛？”只见对方自带闪光：“我是隔壁迪姬尼的，本王子听说最近颜值高的反派很吃香。”  
然后Pitch看了一眼对方拖着大大小小的行李进了自己的老宅。  
  
在那之后的每一天，Pitch都能听到对方一直在歌颂一扇门，顺便在自己练习反派必修的时候在一旁仔细诠释从如何撩妹到怎么翻身农奴把歌唱。  
  
  
那是事情发生的第二周。  
Pitch Black正在享受着老宅里的自动日光浴把自己肌肤晒成更加均匀的黑色，Hans正在镜子前试穿各式王子服，然后一阵敲门声出现。  
“你又是谁？来干嘛的？”  
只见对方双手抱胸：“隔壁迪姬尼的，有人建议说黑暗系更适合朕（才不会说是因为Anna突然开始崇拜这种风格呢哼）。”  
于是对方一甩辫子就也把大包小包的行李都搬了进来，顺便挥了挥手把Pitch的老宅改造成了个冰箱因为她觉得太热了。  
  
当然，那天剩下的时光在Pitch回忆起来全部都是那两个不速之客见到对方后的吵闹声。确实是个不怎么美好的回忆呢。  
  
  
之后的每一天，Pitch都会比平常早起很久来确保卫生间没有被抢。  
看着Elsa满脸沉重的表情听她讲当年自己是如何的叛逆甚至冰冻了她的国家，还有Hans和她两个人一见面就开始飙歌/小学生骂战，还有都会听见两个不同房间里传来的Hans总是歌颂一扇门，以及Elsa总是唱自己不再是那个完美的girl了。  
  
  
那是事情发生的第三周。  
Jack一脸茫然地打开了自己家的房门，只看见Pitch Black泪眼婆娑地站在那，身后还有一堆行李。  
  
“那…那个，你的冰窖挺大的我记得。”  
“Go away, Pitch.”

  
  
「2」开端（下）  
  
Pitch Black一直是众所周知无比潇洒的反派。  
而那位无比潇洒的反派却经历了最惨无人道无家可归的一周。  
  
当他敲开North的门时，对方无比同情地将他带进了门。  
North家一年到头365天都在拼命编辑好孩子/淘气鬼名单以及为圣诞节准备各式各样的礼物，Pitch在他家待了一天就因为被一大堆精灵的工作声吵得不得不搬走。  
  
Bunny还是那个一见到Pitch就立马关上门的Bunny。  
  
Pitch想来想去还是决定不要去问Toothy了，好歹他也是那个大名鼎鼎的Pitch Black呀，一个大男人怎么拉得下这个面子。  
  
最后还是Sandy笑眯眯地收留了他，他金色的宫殿里到处都是让Pitch不寒而栗的美梦。  
好吧，这还是可以忍的。  
Pitch就这样在Sandy的梦之宫殿住了下来。  
可好日子不长，没过多久他就被Sandy踢了出来。  
你问原因？原因就是Pitch每次都会打扰他的美梦。  
“可是这是本能啊我控制不住！！” Pitch在Sandy家门外哭诉着，而门内带着浓重黑眼圈的Sandy不为所动地继续回去睡觉了。  
  
最终，伴随着“颤抖吧！鱼唇的女王啊！”和“信不信我手一挥把你变成冰棍！”的争吵下，Pitch叹着气走回了自己更加冰爽的老宅。   
  
  
反派也不好当啊。  
  
Pitch Black一直是众所周知无比潇洒的反派。  
但从他的老宅多了两个住客开始，他平静邪恶的反派生活从此为他迎来了一个人生新高度。

「 3 」最佳夏日度假胜地

啊——夏天。

热浪翻滚又湿漉漉的夏天。

没什么能比在夏日火辣太阳的照耀之下晒个舒舒服服的日光浴更让人享受的了。

尽管人工植色并不比日光浴的效果差，但为了身心健康，Pitch Black总是毫不犹豫地就选择了日光浴。

啊——多么平静的一天。

这个念头在他脑海中出现还不到三秒，就是一阵敲门声打乱了他的美好时光。

第一个打破这种平静的，是Pitch除了守联以外最讨厌那帮维京人。

“你来干嘛的？”

“Emmmm…”

门外站着的新晋酋长正对着手中的纸张冥思苦想。

“就是这里了。”

接着以褐发男孩为首的一群人+龙就这样大摇大摆地进了Pitch家的门。

于是Pitch要操心的就是一群会喷火又爱乱跑的生物了。

第二批到达的则是一群看起来很生猛的家伙，带头的则是个红发泡面头。

这姑娘在Pitch开门后第一个动作就是将手中的纸张仔细照着他比对了一番。

“那个…”

她瞟了一眼手中的白纸，接着瞟了一眼全身上下散发着黑色光芒的Pitch。

“你是谁啊…”

她又瞟了一眼手中的白纸，接着瞟了一眼全身上下散发着黑色光芒的Pitch。

“你来这干嘛的…”

她再次瞟了一眼手中的白纸，接着瞟了一眼全身上下散发着黑色光芒的Pitch。

在这姑娘朝身后三个长得一模一样的红发小子点了点头之后，这群人就迈着矫健的步伐进了Pitch的老宅。

于是没一会功夫，Pitch发现自己的存粮莫名其妙地被洗劫而空了。

第三批到达的，打头阵的金发姑娘笑容很甜。

“请问这里是Pitch Black的家吗？”

天哪…终于有说人话的了。

Pitch激动的心情原本是无法言喻的。

直到看到这姑娘身后跟着的一群表情凶狠好像沉默地表达着’敢对她怎样就杀了你’的七尺大汉们，Pitch感觉到冷汗正在顺着自己黝黑的肌肤而滑落。

于是原本已经一团糟的大名鼎鼎的反派Pitch Black的黑暗老宅里此刻又充满了歌颂梦想的正能量之声。

后来也不知道发生了什么，Pitch觉得自己的老宅可能要被闹得能见阳光了。

守联和更多的怪奇人物通通都莫名其妙的来了自己的家。

等一下。

Pitch看了看最开始到达的那群人。

褐发，金发，红发——

少了个颜色。

啊——夏天。

原本开心歌颂着’本大爷就是万人迷’的Jack Frost再次茫然地打开了家门，Pitch Black满脸严肃地站在外面。

身为守联主角和四巨头成员之一的最佳正派角色Jack Frost当然会请他进来喝杯茶再从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学啦，毕竟他这么棒。

这么想着的Jack嘭地一声关上了门。

“你有本事把人叫到我家，你有本事开门呐！”

当然，后来Pitch总算知道了为什么大家都去他家的原因。

原本Jack的大冰窖才是大家默认最棒的夏日度假村，因为全年365天自带冰爽功效和雪花飞舞之类的表演。

后来，Pitch的家里多了个有相同功能的房客，这可真是救世主啊，更何况他们老宅里冰爽黑暗的环境能把Dracula那帮人给解决掉。

Jack当时是这么解释的，还美其名曰’关爱空巢老人’。

此时此刻，Pitch看着正在和那帮人一起狂欢的罪魁祸首，到处不停摆pose撩妹撩得很开心的Hans，还有莫名其妙也加入他们狂欢派对的那位把他的老宅变成冰箱的女人。

唉...

反派不好当啊。

今天的Pitch Black也是很心塞呢。

「 4 」论BGM的重要性  
  
  
“…确定要这么做么？”  
  
Pitch看了一眼站在自己左边正在努力练声的Elsa，又看了一眼站在他右边正在认真伸展四肢的Hans，而这两人没有一个是搭理他的。  
然后他们三人眼前的帷幕渐渐升起，一阵音乐声响起。  
  
“我是那种玩了就走爱挑逗人的女生[1]，”  
站在左边的Elsa突然手舞足蹈起来。  
“如果你想寻求一夜狂♂野♀的话，我是最好的选择。”  
站在右边的Hans也突然开口唱起歌来。  
“对，就这样让你快速窒息，是不是让我像个婊？”  
站在中间的Pitch也不知道自己究竟是如何开口的。  
“然而本可人儿才不在乎~”  
然后他们三个人一起向台下的观众席一个劲的摇头。  
  
“别~推我这么狠~”  
Pitch还是不知道自己如何做出那些动作的。  
“别~把我拒之千里~”  
Hans的身边好像在闪着莫名其妙的光。  
“别把我关起来，也别和我玩~捆~绑~”  
Elsa的水蛇腰引起了台下一众尖叫声。  
  
  
在那之后，开始怀疑人生的Pitch Black和他的两个房客们都分别把自己在各自的房间里关了足足一个月。  
  
这期间没有人去回应过几乎每天都有的敲门问候声。  
直到Pitch某天看到了被塞在门缝里的贺卡。  
五颜六色的贺卡简直是成群地被寄过来的，寄贺卡的人上至四巨头守联，下至他从来没听说过的十八线小角色，而贺卡的内容全都只写着“你是个天生的表演家”。  
  
啊…他作为英姿飒爽风流倜傥潇洒无比的反派生涯大概就要到此结束了。  
这是这个月他第2568次这么想道。  
  
不行，不能这样下去，他可是大名鼎鼎的Pitch Black啊，一世英名不能毁在两个小毛孩子手里。  
  
于是，当正在敷美容面膜准备睡个养颜午觉的Gothel打开门看到的是那个精神萎靡的反派老友，以及他身边两个颓废而又毫无形象可言的小屁孩的时候，她的内心几乎是崩溃的。  
  
“他们两个反派界新人不懂也就算了，你竟然也陪着他们胡闹，你这让我们反派以后颜面何存！”  
让Hans和Elsa瞪大双眼的是，他们投靠的大名鼎鼎的反派Pitch Black竟然像做错事的孩子一样听着Gothel的数落。  
嗯，是时候考虑一下放弃Pitch转投她了。  
  
Hans和Elsa对视了一下，然后痛心疾首地朝对方点了点头。  
  
  
“所谓知己知彼百战不殆，你们看看人家四巨头，个个都有屌炸天的bgm。”  
Gothel不知道从哪找出的白板，上面画着简易版的四巨头并标注了他们各自的bgm。  
  
“就说那个Jack Frost吧，每次出现在别人面前都会带上雪花冰霜特效给自己作背景，还嚣张得通过自带的bgm表达‘本大爷就是万人迷’[2]这种迷之自信的态度。”  
Elsa皱着眉看着白板上统一的大字加圆头画像，实在没分出这四个画像哪个是哪个。  
‘本王子今天也是无比的帅气’，一旁记着笔记的Hans认真地写下了这几个字。  
而Pitch则是一听到Jack的名字就无比嫌弃地打开了他脑中与Jack对骂时的词汇库。  
坐在地上的三人真的都在十分认真地自己玩自己的呢。  
  
“看看这四个人聚在一起的时候，走路自带的bgm多炫酷？！”  
Gothel一把抓起Pitch让他看了看窗外。  
只见冰霜小精灵，科洛纳之光，苏格兰公主和维京驯龙者并肩走在阳光之下，看他们谈笑间Pitch也莫名其妙地听到他们自带的bgm说着‘我们要搞大事情’[3]。  
然后周围就纷纷投来羡慕的赞许崇拜的目光。  
  
啊…好像他们不仅自带bgm，而且还自带风花雪月作背景特效呢…  
  
  
于是Gothel作为大音乐家的特别指导就开始了。  
  
  
“你，花里胡哨的太多了，就是要明确‘没有人会爱上你的宝贝儿’这种情绪！小清新的情歌式bgm统统给我扔掉！”  
Gothel满脸嫌弃地看着Hans，然后又指向Elsa：“我最讨厌纠结不清的内心戏，把你那种苦情戏和追求自由的感觉结合，作为反派就不该优柔寡断留有仁慈！”  
  
Hans和Elsa很懵逼地再次对视了一眼。  
  
  
“至于你，让他们把衣服全都换成暗色系的，各种风骚走位全都不要，你们就是要酷，狠，准，懂了么？”  
Gothel和Pitch对峙了几秒后，后者恍然大悟地点了点头，“不懂。”  
  
究竟是大名鼎鼎的Pitch Black本来就傻到刷新她的认知记录呢，还是那两个新人把他的智商拉低了呢，鬼知道。  
反正此时此刻Gothel的内心是崩溃的。  
  
  
啊——夏天。  
没什么比在夏天和朋友们沐浴阳光更加幸福的了。  
  
“听说Pitch他们好像有了新的bgm。”  
Hiccup向身边被一块长方体冰块冻着，只有四肢可以移动的Jack说道。  
嗯，等他的冰块化了他们的日光浴也差不多可以结束了。  
“他们上次的出场秀就足够让人耳目一新的了。”  
Jack喝了一口自制冰沙，“反正等见到他们了再好好怼一怼就可以了，反正黑天鹅乐队这个名字他们是逃不过了。”  
“现在正是慵懒享受阳光的时候呀。”  
“没错，超级慵懒。”另一边的Merida和Rapunzel也纷纷靠在躺椅上享受起了日光浴。  
  
  
是啊，一切都正常，非常正常。  
除了突然被风刮来的一阵凉意和几片雪花。  
然后Hiccup就看见了遥远地平线的另一边渐渐浮现的三个人影，耳边还有莫名其妙的音乐声。[4]  
走在最右边的Hans将墨镜别在头上，在身边路过的少女们回头青睐之时只是扭头与其对视并对其微微一笑，便引起了一阵蜜汁呻吟。  
走在最左边的Elsa面无表情地摘下了眼镜，不同以往的烟熏妆和暗黑系长裙却吸引了比平时还要高的回头率，冰冷的眼神却让周遭男士欲罢不能。  
走在中间的Pitch Black一如既往地穿着他黑色的大衣，带着他自信狡猾又透露着城府的笑容，身后跟着的，是他墨色的梦魇大军。  
  
“是我的错觉么…好像黑天鹅乐队往这边走过来了…”  
  
Hiccup看了看自己左边早已解冻拿起长棍的Jack，  
再看看右边已经准备好弓箭的Merida和晃动着平底锅的Rapunzel。  
  
  
“怼？”  
“怼！”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] : Don't Push Me -- Sweetbox  
> [2] : Everybody Loves Me -- OneRepublic  
> [3] : Something Big -- Shawn Mendes  
> [4] : Supermassive Black Hole -- Muse


End file.
